Over and Under
by briananewcomb12
Summary: Kevin and Edd have recently started dating, yet Kevin's best friend knows hardly anything about the guy. But what happens when the two get closer than they originally planned?


_**Hello! This is a new KevEdd fic. :) I'm co-writing with the wonderful heytheregisela from tumblr. Please follow her and give her feedback by the way! :) **_

_**I'm writing as Nathan Goldberg, and Gisela is writing as Kevin. **_

_**Nathan belongs to Mama Acid, and belongs to kirakurry. :)**_

_**3**_

**Nat's POV**

Words could not express how much i dread mondays. My class is 3 hours of a monotone voice talking about nouns, verbs, and how to write a damn sentence. I guess thats what i get for going to a community college without a major in mind. I only came to Greenwhich because my best friend got accepted here. So of course I went, but now i'm stuck with General Education classes until I figure out what i want to do with my life. Speak of the devil, here come's mondo douche walking toward my dorm right now with none other than Edd.

"Hey Double Cutie." I cooed at Edd as I opened my door. "'Sup ginger?" I smirked, making Kevin roll his eyes.

"Hey, dick." Kevin snapped back, making Edd slap him.

"Now Kevin! That is no way to speak to your friend! Hello Nathan." Edd said, making me smile a little. He is just way too adorable sometimes.

"I told you man, call me Nat. I don't like being called my full name. Makes me sound…official." I shuddered at that thought, making the other two laugh.

"Well I need to do my Microeconomics homework. I'll catch you two later?" Edd looked over at Kevin with a smitten look on his face. He's still so cute!

Kevin leaned over to plant a kiss on Edd's cheek, then Edd was on his way. I clenched my jaw too tight, but soon released it when Kevin looked at me.

"So what are you up to tonight ginger?" I smirked as Kevin came inside of my dorm.

"Nothing man. You wanna chill?"

"Yeah, I'm down with that." No shit, sherlock. Why the hell would I ask that if I didn't?

"Well, I'll stop by later after I see Edd tonight, man." I nodded as Kevin left my room. "See ya, Nat." I gave a half wave as he closed my door.

I laid my head back and looked around my room. I was extremely bored, and feeling a little feisty. So I decided to go walk around campus. I quickly jumped up and headed for my closet in search of my favorite jeans. They're called my "booty jeans" because my booty pops in them! Giggling to myself, I quickly got my jeans on then grabbed my student ID, then headed out to campus.

I couldn't help but notice numerous cute people walking by me. I'm pansexual, so I'm attracted to anyone. No, I am not calling myself a whore. I'm just greedy!

All jokes aside, I began walking toward the campus cafe. They usually have great food, and I'm pretty hungry. I walked inside and headed up toward where they were selling pizza. I was about to buy a slice when out of the corner of my right eye, I noticed someone walking toward the salad bar. I glanced over and noticed a very tall, slender girl picking out an array of vegetables for her salad. I smirked and set down the pizza and walked over to her. The closer I got, the more I realized I wasn't looking at a girl.

He was very tall, at least four inches taller than myself. He had long brown-red hair, and he was wearing a white and gray stripped sweatshirt with skinny jeans. My gaydar was going off, and I'm pretty sure this guy broke it. I strutted my way over and began looking through the different colors of lettuce. Not once did the guy make eye contact with me. So I finally decided to break the silence.

"Hey." I spoke, making the guy look up and over to his right. He was insanely attractive. He had high cheekbones, gorgeous brown eyes, and cute pouty lips. He looked me up and down for a second then went back to his salad. He was silent for a few seconds, and just as i was about to speak up, he did first.

"Hi." I smirked a little. His voice was a little lower than mine, but it was pretty sexy.

"So, you like salad?" The guy didn't answer; he just kept picking out things down the salad bar. "Well, um, I'm Nat." He sighed and popped his hip out. I couldn't help but look down his backside.

"I don't really care who you are. Please leave me alone." He picked up his stuff and went toward the cash register to pay. Of course, I followed him.

"You shouldn't be so negative. I was trying to be polite and introduce myself!" I smiled and kept following him to a seat. He sat down and looked up at me. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Yes." He replied while putting a forkful of lettuce into his mouth. I sat down beside him, smiling as wide as I could.

"Can i get your name?"

"No." I crossed my arms and leaned closer to him.

"What are you majoring in?"

"Nothing." Another forkful of salad. Obviously this guy wasn't going to talk to me about anything. So I might as well take a chance.

"Can I get your number?" The guy slammed down his fork and glared at me.

"Listen, you teal haired prick." I was taken by surprise at his sudden language. "I don't give a shit who you are, what the fuck you major here, and what the fuck you want to talk to me about. Back the fuck off." He sat up from his chair and stomped off in another direction.

"Well, someone's friendly." I smirked and stood up, heading out of the cafe. I made my way toward the library. I mean, why not "check out" a "book?"

**Kevin's POV**

When the door opened, I grinned to be met with Edd's gap-toothed revealing smile. He stepped aside, allowing me to enter and shut the door once I did. He had tons of books lied out on his bed, along with three different types of pens and pencils, because he liked to be overly prepared. I sighed and looked over at the desk.

"What? Forgot how to use a desk?" I teased.

Edd furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "I do realize having a mess isn't quite in my nature-"

"Quite? It's not in your nature at all."

"Yes, well, sitting at my desk was causing me discomfort with shoulder pains."

I nodded and gently grabbed his left shoulder. "Was it this one that hurt?"

Double D blinked and looked at my hand. "Yes, but I am fine now." He sighed and smiled softly up at me. "I trust that you've finished your homework."

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled, and was responded with a glare from Double D. Apparently my answer wasn't at the level of satisfactory that Double D was searching for. "Okay," I said, "Yes, mom, I did finish my homework."

"I don't appreciate your humor."

I couldn't resist laughing at that. "I'm sorry." I leaned over and kissed his nose. "I'll stop being immature."

With that, Edd nodded and walked over to his bed. I watched gather up his things and neatly stack them back on his desk.

"I'm going to hang with Nat later on," I told him.

"Oh, Nathan. It's odd. You and I have been involved for quite a while now, and I feel as though I hardly know him."

"Yeah, well, consider yourself lucky." A beep coming from my cell phone made me flinch a little. I sighed and reached into my pocket for it. "At least you know my other two best friends." I took out the phone to see a text from Nat telling me to meet up with him at the Greenwich Treehouse in an hour.

"From what I do know about Nathan," Edd began to say. "Is that he doesn't seem so bad. I would like to get to know him."

"What?" I rolled my eyes. "Why? You don't see me trying to get to know Eddy or Ed better."

"Kevin, you grew up with them, therefore, you don't need to. You practically know everything."

I really don't know why the idea of Edd hanging out with Nat seem to bother me at that moment, but I shrugged it off. It was probably nothing. Nat was a cool guy, and since Edd hardly had time to see his friends, it wouldn't hurt for him to get to know Nat, just to have someone else to call a 'friend' around campus, so he wouldn't feel so lonely. So, I nodded.

"You know what," I said, "That does sound like a good idea."

Double D looked over at me and his whole face seemed to brighten up. "Really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" I grinned lopsidedly.

He said no more as he tidied up his little stack of books more. I wanted to tease him about how dorky that was, but the fact that he looked cute doing that made me hold the joke back. Instead, I slowly walked up behind him and leaned down enough to rest my chin on his shoulder.

"I'm tired," I mumbled.

"As am I." He turned around and smiled at me.

"Maybe we should rest up a little, yeah?" I smirked.

Double D seemed annoyed with what I was referring to at first, but in the end, he gave in and nodded, biting his lip gently.

"That does sound tempting," he softly said.

"Doesn't it?" I chuckled and cupped his face before leaning in.

The bar was surprisingly packed for a Monday night, but that didn't bother Nat freaking Goldberg at all. The more the merrier, apparently. Not for me, though. Having to be in a small building where people are practically squishing in between each other was not my idea of something merry. But since I could tell school was stressing out Nat, I decided not to complain about it.

We made our way over to the bar, lucky to find some empty stools. The bartender asked me what we wanted, and we simply asked for beers. I wasn't intending on getting drunk knowing I had early classes the next day.

"So how was your day?" I asked and took a sip of my drink.

Nat had this look on his like he was thinking about it, and then his eyebrows rose, but he quickly shook his head and shrugged.

"Ya know, it was whatever. Mondays, dude. They suck."

I nodded. "Nothing interesting happen-"

"No." He answered before I could even finish.

That just gave me the feeling something did happen, but he just didn't want to tell me. "What happened, Goldberg? Got rejected?"

"God damnit," he mumbled under his breath and I laughed.

"It's alright, man." I patted his back reassuringly and smiled.

He sighed and took a large gulp of his beer.

"Know what you're going to major in yet?" I asked. I knew Nat was having trouble deciding on what he wanted with his life, and I of course have tried helping him out with choosing, but he always dismissed any help. I understood, though. He wanted to figure this out on his own.

"No," he said with a shrug, as if feeling hopeless.

"Hey, well I always saw you as someone who would get into the music career or something creative like that," I told him.

Nat just sighed and took another gulp of the drink. "I don't know," he then said. "Music is cool and all, dude, don't get me wrong there, but would I make a good career out of it? I feel like you gotta be really creative for something like that."

"You're talented."

"Sure." He grinned and rolled his eyes.

We asked for another beer and an order of double cheeseburgers.

"How are you and Double Dude?" Nat asked me.

I grabbed a French fry and dipped it in some ketchup as I thought of the right answer for that question. Edd and I had only been together for around five months, before that, I was way too conflicted with my feelings to admit that I actually liked him in that way. I didn't want to believe it, and that had Edd unsure whether to trust that my feelings were genuine when I finally did admit it. It had made our first month together a little rocky. Things weren't all that great, but we managed to get more comfortable with each other. It took a lot on my part to do so, though. I had to prove myself to him, and it was worth it.

I smirked at the thought. "We're great."

Nat nodded as he chewed on his food.

That's when I remembered what Double D had told me. "Oh, yeah… and earlier when I was with him, he said something about you two didn't know each other enough."

This piqued Nat's interest. I could tell by the his yellow eyes brightened.

"Really?" He asked.

I shook my head at the fact that he was talking with a mouth full. Something like that never really bothered me before, Edd was somewhat of an influence.

"Yeah," I said. "Maybe you should," I shrugged, "I don't know, try talking to him more?"

Nat grinned and nodded. "Hell yeah, that'd be awesome."

I smiled softly, but then suddenly wondered why I even brought it up, because something inside me told me I would regret it later. But what harm could come of it anyway?


End file.
